


Feel It Comin'

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Penetration, body-consciousness, first time in the relationship, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Your relationship with Prompto was too good to be true. You didn't want to ruin it by taking your clothes off. You wanted to go all the way. Eventually. Maybe today will be the day?





	Feel It Comin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from le-punkemon on Tumblr for a shy, self-conscious reader and Prompto's first time having sex in their relationship. I tried to take a more romantic route with this one, and I think the dialogue really inflated the word count. Regardless, I hope I portrayed the romance enough, and you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!

“Aw you beat me again?” Prompto whined dramatically. He tossed his controller aside, on the bed. The two of you laid side-by-side on your stomachs. “I should just quit.” After resigning himself, he rolled over to lay on top of you. His pretend flourish of agony sent you into a fit of giggles. The weight of his head put pressure between your shoulder blades, and you took the time to enjoy the limited body contact, reflecting on your relationship with him.

You dated the blonde for a few months now. He frequented the hole-in-the-wall café you worked at. The coffee was always “for a friend,” he would say, but he visited multiple times a day. Even after you met his friends, you couldn’t quite ascertain the truth. The flow of business at the cafe never spilled over steady most days, so you had the opportunity to chat with him a lot. Photography got brought up one afternoon, you exchanged numbers, and – the rest is history. He let you take the reins in the relationship; it could go as fast or as slow as you wanted. Your previous relationships didn’t go exactly as planned, and you liked Prompto so much – he’s so sweet, and kind, and funny and adorable – you wanted to hold on to him for as long as possible. So you found yourself taking the slow route. Still, having a guy, dressed comfortably in turquoise basketball shorts, with a tight-fitting gray tank-top in your bed made you feel something. A strange concoction of nostalgia, and the desire to be intimate. You shifted to roll onto your back.

“You’re gonna kick me off my comfortable pillow, too?”

“You don’t have to move.” You teasingly offered the alternative.

“Then I won’t~.”

Ah, this position again. You’ve been here many times before with him. As a courtesy, he kept his head elevated, as to not smother his face in your cleavage. Prompto rested his chin in his hand, elbows bent on either side of you, sort of creating a cage. The two of you stayed this way for countless moments. His blue eyes didn’t hint at any intention. They simply watched, dancing over your face, glancing down at your lips every so often. You knew he wanted a kiss, you knew it would wind up how it usually did – a heated makeout session that stopped just short of initiating anything more. Probably. Odd emotions stirring inside you drove you to lean forward. Your lips met in a simple, chaste kiss. A passing of the reins, of sorts. Your eyes slowly opened, looking at each other once more.

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach suddenly. It’s not like you’ve never been this close to your boyfriend. It never got easier, ending things, letting him down. He always claimed he understood, but the gleam in his eye shone a little less bright. Multiple times you told yourself “not today, I’ll go through with it this time.” Once the time came to remove your clothes, your tune changed. What if he found your body ugly? You didn’t want to lose him…

Prompto craned his neck to kiss you again – deeper this time. He sucked on your bottom lip gently before his tongue flitted across it. That was his tell; you allowed him entrance to your mouth. He scooted up your body, as to not strain himself anymore. In response, you gripped his hips, then slid your hands onto his lower back. He broke away to give your lips a few more pecks. Idly, he made a trail down your neck, then to your ear. Teeth gently pulled at your lobe and you squeaked. A light chuckle filled your ear, raising the hair on your head. He returned to your lips, grazing his own against them before attaching himself to the other side of your neck. You sighed, shifting your lower body as the beginnings of sexual pleasure began to bubble inside you. Prompto must’ve felt it, too; he rolled his hips against your thigh. He brought his hand up to rub your upper arm and shoulder through your hoodie. As he kissed you once more, his palm found its way to your breast, kneading it only for a moment before continuing southward. Now focused on where his touch traveled, you returned the kiss less fervently. With your emotions in mind, he toyed with the elastic at the bottom of your shirt, as if testing the waters. You didn’t move, the makeout session stopped now. The words to tell him exactly how you felt just wouldn’t surface. Timid fingertips crept upward and underneath your clothes. Your hand shot out and you wrapped your fingers around his wrist positioned between the two of you to stop his advances.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry!” He apologized and withdrew. All the way. He sat back on his knees, tugging the hem of his tank top down over his front as he glanced around the room nervously. “I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to – if you were ready, I mean – we don’t gotta. I’m sorry.”

You watched him bumble out an explanation, then shift to lay on his side next to you. Despite the smile he gave you, his eyes gave away his disappointment. You mentally cursed yourself. With a huff, you turned to bury your face in his chest and snuggle up to him, determined to make it up to him someway…

“Wai-!” Prompto’s warning caught in his throat when your thigh wedged between his own – a position you normally took to cuddle – and connected with something.

“You’re hard.” You stated.

“Well, uh. That’s because-! You’re really cute, and the sounds you make are really cute, and – oh jeeze… Yeah, I got nothin’. I’m just being a man…” Embarrassed, he covered his face with both of his hands.

You stared at the back of his palms, unmoving. You realized he tried to hide how excited he got, how he looked forward to going further with you. He really spited himself whenever you put a stop to things, huh? He was such a good boyfriend to listen to you every time and not complain. Ever. He truly deserved better. Gazing now at the spot between his legs, you noted how he positioned them to disguise the tent his member pitched. Well… Maybe if you could do something without taking your clothes off? Carefully, silently, you reached out to touch his bulge. Your fingers curled around what they could, and your thumb slowly flicked over the head.

The blonde cried out, his hands flew from his face to grip your arm.

You bit your lip before bringing your eyes up to meet his.

“You sure?” He breathed, his organ straining against his bottoms.

You gave a half-hearted shrug. “Yeah, for now, if you want to. I’m not terrible at it.”

Baby blues searched your face. Except something about them looked off. They seemed slightly glazed over. Like his thoughts lingered somewhere else, not on you. He bit his lip. Cupping his hand over yours, he took it away from his erection to guide it underneath his shorts and boxers, to his bare cock. “Like this,” he mumbled. He adjusted your grip on him; palm cradling the underside of his shaft, with your middle and ring fingers applying the most pressure. Despite the layers of clothing, there was still a surprising amount of room to stroke him.

Once you found a comfortable pace, Prompto relaxed, and melted into the mattress. He brought the hand that formerly instructed yours, up to your face. His thumb brushed your cheek. “Hey,” he called, and pulled you down to him once your gaze focused on his face. He gave a mix of small moans and messy kisses. The way he twitched in your hand when you jerked him quicker caused warmth to pool in your core. You added your own spin on what you assumed to be his normal masturbation grip, and swiped your thumb over the tip, smearing any beaded precum over it. “Mmmh. You’re not terrible, you’re amazing. No more doubting yourself.” He whispered against your slightly open lips. Drawing encouragement from his words, you held him a little tighter. He squeaked and teeth sank into your bottom lip. You unintentionally moaned, making him pulse in your grip. His hand flew down to pause yours once more. “Stop.” He breathed upon breaking the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, your voice a little coarse.

He delved into his shorts to release himself of your pleasuring. “This isn’t fair, and that’s not right.”

“How so?”

“I shouldn’t be the only one getting off.”

“I wanted to do this for you…” You pouted.

“I know. That’s so sweet of you. And it was a treat, really. It would just be on my conscience if I were the only one…” A moment of silence passed. “If I took advantage of you.”

Your expression fell. “You wouldn’t be! I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to do it. You know how I am.” Your voice dropped with the last sentence. Having your insecurities thrown into the light was the last thing you wanted, but… They were a glaring problem in this situation, and probably in the relationship as a whole.

“I know! I – ugh. I would feel that way though, y’know? I can’t explain it…”

More silence. You didn’t know what to say. Gentle fingers brushed stray hairs away from your face.

“You have… Some boundaries.” He started carefully. “Which are okay to have. I want to work through them at your pace. And, eventually, when we do… y’know. I want it to be special. I want it to mean something. I want you to think to yourself in the moment and say ‘it was worth taking that step.’ I don’t want anything to be pressured, certainly don’t want anything to be forced. I want it to happen when you want it to happen.” He went quiet. He still held your hand, his thumb idly brushing over your knuckles. You didn’t make eye contact, too concerned about what to say, but you could feel your boyfriend look at you expectantly. “Can we talk about it?” He asked softly. 

You took a deep breath. “I guess.” Your stomach knotted, suddenly feeling on the spot. Serious conversations with him happened in limited quantities. The bulk of them usually consisted of your hobbies, your day, future plans with each other. Even though the heavier dialogues went well thus far, they still made you anxious, still scared you. 

“Is there maybe a reason why you don’t want to?” You chewed on your lip, only answering in your head. “There’s no right or wrong answer. I wanna know so I don’t overstep any boundaries on accident.” He threaded his fingers with yours, then rubbed his thumb back and forth. “Please be honest.” He whispered.

“I don’t know where to begin…” You shook your head, eyes darting everywhere except him. The blonde kept quiet to allow you to sort your thoughts. “I’ve been through a few relationships and… Through the turmoil and emotional stress, and aftermaths, I didn’t take care of myself anymore. I got to a point where I said ‘no more,’ and tried to change. I did a little, but. It’s so hard. It’s hard to keep going, focusing on yourself while taking on so much more responsibility as you get older. I’m not at my prime, and it shows. I know I can be better. It disgusts me that I’m not there, and you…” He squeezed your hand, encouraging you. You swallowed before continuing. “You deserve to be with someone as cute as you are –“

“Hun –“

“I was floored when you asked me out. While I’m so glad I said ‘yes,’ and I’ve been having the time of my life, I can’t shake these feelings. Because I feel so strongly for you, I just –“ Tears began to well up, the conflicted emotions came to a peak and spilled over. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to take my shirt off, and you find me gross. I’m not cute naked; I have flab and cellulite all over, scars from I don’t know what, I’m not symmetrical… I could go on. But… I want to do sexual, intimate things with you. I’m tired of my issues holding me back. I don’t know how to fix them. It’s always a voice that yells in the back of my mind whenever you’re about to take my clothes off, and before I realize, I stop you. Even after I feel a bit better about it, things have cooled down, and I don’t see the point of going back n’ saying ‘wait, nevermind’ ‘cause it would only happen all over again. I just wish it would stop…” You began to sob, and Prompto pulled you close. You thought you caught a glimpse of a smile on his face, before your head hit his chest. Gentle fingers stroked your hair in attempt to help calm you.

Once your shoulders shook less, he spoke. “I’m very glad you told me.” You sat up again. “Feel better?” He gently wiped away the last tears that streaked down your cheeks.  
You shrugged one shoulder. “Aside from the ugly crying, I guess.”

“Shh. No more bad things about yourself. Stop bullying my girlfriend.” A half-smile flashed onto your lips for a second. “I’m glad. Can I be honest now?”

“Of course.” You laughed. His joke made you feel a bit better about the fact that you poured out your heart and tears.

“It’s about to get reeeaal mushy in here, but I mean everything I say, okay? You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. It breaks my heart to hear that you think of yourself that way. ‘Cause I think you’re so cute, kind, and fun. All of it just makes you so sexy…” You felt the heat rising to your face. Suddenly bashful, you hid your face in your hands. “I want to show you a deeper affection. But I won’t push it. I’m sure it’ll come with time. I’m really glad we talked. Now I know what buttons to not press.”

With a huff, you uncovered your face, hands falling into your lap. You gazed at him. No words could describe how you felt. Lighter, but nervous. Affectionate, yet still a little fearful. Despite the cool color of Prompto’s eyes, something about them seemed warm. Warming you until you thought your chest would burst. You acted on instinct. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against his. The simple kiss developed into a passionate one. You balled the fabric of his shirt in your fists, he cupped your cheek in his palm, thumb brushing just below your eyelashes. He laid on his back to get more comfortable. This gave you an opening. Your fingers slipped below his waistband once more, then gripped his member, just the way he liked it. As you stroked him slowly, life returned to his cock. He gave a moan, muffled by the kiss, then broke it.

“You sure?” He breathed against your damp, swollen lips. You simply continued the kiss in response. Truth be told, you weren’t 100% sure. You didn’t know how you would feel when the time came. But. You were sure that you wanted to get past this. Sooner rather than later. Might as well do it while it’s not exactly at the front of your mind. You increased the speed of your pace with the fervor of the liplock. His hips thrusted upward slightly to meet your touch. A warm, sorta fuzzy feeling blossomed in your chest. You experienced something new, and having your boyfriend show how into what you did to him was reassuring. When his mouth broke away from yours for air, instead of returning to continue, his head fell back on the bed, his mouth agape. You gripped him a little tighter as you leaned forward to pepper kisses along his jaw and chin. Little pleasured noises stirred in his throat. Your eyes wandered up to his, looking back at you through golden lashes.

“Can I touch you?” He whispered meekly.

You nodded in response before you let opposing thoughts flood your mind and make you doubt your resolve. Timid fingers crept up underneath your hoodie once more. Your insecurity inside you screamed – it wanted you to be skeptical; to not trust Prompto. Determined to not listen to yourself, you buried your face in the crook of the man’s neck. In attempt to concentrate, you focused on working a bruise into a patch of his skin. The gentle caress at the small of your back didn’t help your cause. His touch floated higher and higher, you could feel the cloth separating from your body.

“You’re tense.” He mumbled into the shell of your ear. His words snapped you back to your situation. Your hand halted without you noticing. His neck craned to kiss your cheek before pushing your hoodie up over your bust. You gasped, the air rushed past his ear, causing him to bite his lip, and cock to twitch in your grip. He liked it. You liked that he liked it. You had to go through with this now. You let go of him to lean back before ridding yourself of your garment, leaving you in your bottoms and bra. Prompto’s eyes widened, surprised at your actions. You noticed him glance at your chest, then quickly looked off in the distance. Subconsciously, your arms crossed over your body in attempt to hide it. “Here…” He leaned over to reach the pile of clothes at the side of the bed. His stirred the cloth until he found a familiar accessory. “Would this help?” He asked as he returned. In offering, he held a black bandanna that he left at your house a while back. “I’ll wear it, so you don’t have to worry about me seeing you.” He relaxed back onto the bed, continuing to hold the proposed blindfold out to you, as he waited for your decision. You stared at it, contemplating your options. It’s not “normal” but… Maybe it will help? You shyly nodded. Immediately he wrapped the blindfold over his eyes, then tied it behind his head.

You silently searched his face, your eyes glancing over his features. Or what you could see of them, at least. He made the flat of the bandanna broad enough to cover his eyes and then some. Only a scant few freckles peeked out from the bottom edge. Just the tip of a nose and kiss-swollen lips curved into a natural frown. Lost in the sight beneath you, your arms slowly fell from around you, exposing your chest. Somehow you didn’t mind.

“I can’t see anything.” Your boyfriend reassured you, in a low, caring tone. You took a deep breath then dove. You leaned down once more, and your lips mashed with his. You shifted so you practically laid on him. His hands instinctually placed themselves on your back. The unfamiliar feeling of your heated skin caused him to sigh happily. He slowly rubbed his palms up and down your sides while nibbling at your neck, and freshly exposed shoulders. Your cheeks felt as if they burned. Getting more invested, your inhibitions began to leave you. Thankfully. You moaned softly against his ear. Prompto shuttered, his cock twitching, brushing with your lower abdomen. Deciding to tend to him again, your hand slithered down to palm him through his shorts. He mewled and squirmed a little. Though you may not have noticed it, a smirk split onto your face. His reactions to the smallest things you did to him were just too cute. It made you wish you could see all of his face. But… This makeshift blindfold gave you confidence. Confidence to balance yourself up on your knees while both of your hands worked his bottoms down his thighs. The blonde carefully wormed out of them, then kicked them all the way off. With your eyes trained on his face, keeping careful watch for the smallest of reactions, you tenderly gripped him again. Now you had the room available to work your wrist into it, move your hand around, put more of a twist on it and give him a taste of what you’ve got. Though you couldn’t see them fully, you could tell his eyebrows furrowed, and his bottom lip – parted from his other one after your flesh left him – trembled slightly. Oh this was fun. You wondered how he would respond to other things…

Keeping a hold on his member, you slithered down his body to nestle yourself between his legs. You watched him closely; watched the cloth that covered his beautiful eyes as you brought your face closer to your hand. He gave a low hum of curiosity before inhaling sharply once he felt your lips envelop the head of his almost too hard cock.

“Okay, s-some rules?” He stammered out. Instead of giving him a verbal response, you pushed your luck by slowly kissing him from base to tip. Prompto continued anyway, “this blindfold, um. Makes things a little more intense. So you gotta stop when I say so, okay?”

You thought rules were supposed to be statements denoting law, not questions. If I feel like it is what you wanted to say. However, you knew deep down he set them because he wanted to do things to you, do things for you, too. You doused the small spark of insecurity that flew inside you. The two of you couldn’t be sexual in only this fashion. You wanted something more normal, something you both could be more intimate while doing. You’re sure he wanted something, too. You worked up the courage somewhat – more courage than you had in the past – so you couldn’t let it go to waste. You had to push for going all the way. “Mhm.” You mumbled around his dick. He tensed, resisting the urge to stuff himself into your mouth. The flat of your tongue pressed the underside of his member at the base, then you slowly dragged it upward. In place of protesting further, he let out a shaky breath, his fingers balling up the sheets. You swiped your tongue around his sensitive head, lips just barely brushing it, while you watched him through lidded eyes with less concentration. Your mind focused on other things. You had so many invasive questions for him. What does the blindfold do for you? Does it really feel that good? What if I didn’t stop when you told me to? You couldn’t tell if it was due to the control you possessed, or the fact that you might finally get some in who knows how long, but you were definitely getting turned on. A subtle, yet familiar ache stirred between your legs. Ignoring it, you wrapped your lips around him, then began to take his length into the wet cavern of your mouth. You could feel him twitch on your tongue. You began to slowly bob your head, turning this way and that, sucking gently. Your boyfriend’s head rolled to the side and he chewed on his lip. Small moans escaping every now and again. You placed your hand around the base of his cock for stabilization before you quickened your pace, mixing in little kisses and short bursts of quick stroking. Eventually his hips began to buck upward, and he wrung the sheets in his fists, his cheeks dusted a deep pink.

“Okay.” He breathed. You didn’t stop. Wanting to taste more of the salty substance that only recently began to leak from him, you sucked him harder. His Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. “Okay, stop.” He said sterner this time. You contemplated it. For the first time in a while, he moved. His hands attempted to cup your face, but one finger went in your eye, another in your ear. He immediately corrected himself without comment. “Babe, please.” He begged now. He lifted your face away from his dick, a trail of saliva and pre-cum still connecting your lips to him. He sat up to meet you for a kiss. His fingers wandered down your neck, to your shoulders until he found your bra straps. He followed the pre-made path to the clasp of the garment, then fiddled with it. That must be annoying to him. “I wanna keep my mouth busy,” he said as playfully as he could muster. A pang of guilt rattled in your chest.

You pecked his jaw. “I’m sorry.” You apologized.

The blindfolded man froze. “For what?”

You gazed up at him, catching his deepened frown. “For making you wear that. I’m sure it’s not easy…”

He finished unhooking the last clasp of your bra. “Babe…” He began softly. “If it helps you, then it’s fine.” Instead of taking the straps off of your shoulders, he rubbed them slowly.

You leaned your forehead on his chest. “I know, but…” He continued to give you a mini massage, patiently waiting. You were so close to your goal. This is the farthest you’ve ever gotten, you don’t want to stop now… You sat quietly, breathing in the scent of his laundry detergent embedded in his tank top. “I feel guilty.” A few moments passed, and you couldn’t tell if Prompto heard you.

“Hun?” he called, a hint of seriousness in his voice. You lifted your head to gaze up at him, only to see the dark cloth that blocked his sight. “Take the blindfold off. But only if you want to.” Your heart raced fast enough that you could hear the beat in your ears. Should you? You need some normalcy, but… This is what gave you the confidence enough to blow your boyfriend. Did you want to take it away? Could you take it away? “I’ll close the curtains, and turn off the lights.” You contemplated more seriously. The weather was already gray and cloudy outside, so closing the curtains combined with a lack of lights would make it very dim in your room. But he would still be able to see a little bit… You shook your head to clear your thoughts. Nothing will happen if you don’t do something. His hands fell from your body as your arms reached up. Fingers toyed with the loose knot behind his head until the cloth slipped down his face and landed between the two of you. His eyes slowly, shyly rose up along your face until they met yours. You swallowed, fighting every urge to cover up. He gave a sheepish smile before fixing his gaze on your bedroom window curtains. He scooted off of the bed to yank the curtains closed, then went to the other side of the room to flick the light switch off. Never once did he turn to steal a glance at you.

The sudden lack of light made it seem like nighttime in your room. You blinked rapidly to force your eyes to adjust until you caught the outline of Prompto, back still turned to you, pulling his tank top over his head. “What are you doing?” You asked meekly.

“Weeell it’s only fair, right?” He finally turned to you. The dim, gray lighting made his skin almost seem luminescent, and softer than usual. Curiosity got the best of you; you glanced between his legs and blushed. He obscured your view by bringing his hand to his wrist in front of him. He wrapped his fingers around it and twisted the wristband that still donned it, nervously. You watched his face. His eyes were downcast, brows knotted in an expression of worry. He was always such a chipper and happy person, who knew that he had something to be self-conscious about? He’s done so much to help you get this far, now your turn has come up.

“It’s okay.” You started softly. He brought his face up to look at you. “I’ll love you no matter what.” His face brightened, but not without a hint of worry. He swallowed, then yanked the sweatband off.

“It’s only fair, right?” The blonde repeated as he climbed back onto the bed, kneeling on it. “We can be self-conscious together.” His touch returned to your shoulders. He took his time stripping your bra off of you, but his gaze never left yours. Your fingers wrapped around the base of his palm to bring the wrist he kept hidden to your lips. Before you gave it a kiss, you caught a glimpse of what he hid. A barcode. You couldn’t lie, that was odd. What could it mean? No matter, it didn’t change how you felt. He brushed the hair away from your face to get your attention before leaning down for another kiss. Lips still on yours, he pushed you down to the bed so he could take his turn to straddle you. He moved from your lips to the lobe of your ear, nibbling gently. Your head rolled to the side to give him more access, and he took the opportunity. His teeth latched on to the skin of your neck and you gasped, wriggling underneath him. Your boyfriend’s affections blazed a trail down past your collarbone to your bare breasts. He stopped, letting his hands take over. His palms worked them, digits gently rolling your nipples until they hardened. Watching him, your breath hitched. Your body reacted without much of your brain’s input. Your back arched, simultaneously pressing your chest into his hands. Almost like a snake, his lips captured one of your nipples to suck it hard briefly, then let go.

“Hmmh.” You moaned, you never really put much thought into how sensitive your breasts were. Whenever his mouth didn’t give attention to one, his fingers did instead. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, and something even warmer stir in your core. You squeezed your thighs together in attempt to quell it. He threaded the fingers of one of his hands through your hair while he gave you a short yet deep kiss.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, his breath heating your damp lips. Your nose and eyes started to tingle as if tears were about to spill. Now balanced on his knees, he used his free hand to rub your inner thigh, parting your legs some. You didn’t resist when he pressed in between them. The pressure gave you little sparks of satisfaction, and you inhaled deeply. You focused on the bit of pleasure so much, you almost didn’t hear him whisper heatedly.

“I wanna eat you out so bad…”

You gasped. “P-Prompto!”

He pulled away, looking at you wide-eyed. “Sorry! Sorry! I really need to watch my mouth…”

You saw a panicked blush rise to his face. The two of you discussed bedroom antics before. He told you that he loved to perform oral, so why deny him that? It would feel good and prolong the big moment, if nothing else. “You could. If you wanted to.”

His mouth dropped open. Obviously your answer came to him unexpectedly. “O-okay!” You reddened as you watched his gaze fall southward from your face to your pajama shorts. He inched backward then leaned down to plant a slow, sloppy kiss on your abdomen. He placed more going toward, and past your belly button. Skilled fingers slipped underneath the waistband of your bottoms, and lifted upward to get you to raise your hips. Once he gained access, he rid you of your shorts, followed by your panties. Feeling very exposed, you covered your face with both hands. Your heart mimicked the flutter of his lips grazing up your inner thigh. You parted your fingers just in time for him to make eye contact while his tongue delved between your lips, making direct contact with your clit. You moaned softly, instinctively bucking your hips upward. He pushed his face farther into your crotch, the full length of his pointed muscle licking everywhere it could. Your hand moved to cover your mouth, the other one threaded your fingers through his blonde locks. Your skin tingled, arousal building quick. He backed off slightly to whisper “you taste so good,” before hooking his arms under your knees to lift them. Now more exposed to him, he took your clit between his lips. He shook his head slowly and hummed as he sucked you.

You half-moaned, half-sighed, still staring into his electric violet orbs. Your pussy twitched at the small intrusion you felt at your entrance. He blinked slowly before he let go, his digit took its time to circle the perimeter of your hole.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.” You permitted in an exasperated whisper. Upon your word, he pushed the rest of the way inside. He returned to lap at your wet cunt, curling his finger in the same rhythm. He kept his tongue doing the same, monotonous movement while he varied how he fingered you; moving in and out, simply curling upward, sometimes he added a second finger to scissor a little bit to prepare you. You breathed harder now, feeling electricity in your body at every action. You could continue like this, if it came down to it. If you gave Prompto the go-ahead to not hold back, you believed he could make your very soul shake with pleasure.

Soon, he rescinded his hand, then gave your sex a few pecks before raising himself and looking at you. Movement between your legs caught your eye. You noticed him stroking his hard cock with the hand that played inside you moments before. No, you couldn’t be selfish. This was about him, too. About the two of you growing as a couple.

“You’re so cute, all flushed like that~.” He teased. You hid a bashful smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Good… Though I’m still nervous.”

Your boyfriend flashed a proud smile. “It’ll be okay. I’ll take good care of you.” He took your hand that fell to his shoulder from his head previously, then kissed the back of it. “I want to make you feel even better.”

You gave him a warm smile. Suddenly, a thought popped into your head regarding past conversations about bedroom preferences. “Do you… Want to do your favorite position?”  
He simply shook his head once, blinking slowly. His thumb ran over your knuckles. “I want it to be intimate.” He answered before he leaned into give you another kiss. “Ready?”  
Oh Six it’s about to happen. You replayed everything that you went through for the past while, and decided you felt more proud and happy, than scared. You got over the worst of it – without any mean remarks, looks, questions, or him running away. You did it. You broke out of your comfort zone to let Prompto in a little bit more. And he let you in a little bit more, to boot. Still; how would it feel? Only one way to find out. You nodded hesitantly.

He positioned himself, and lined up with your entrance. He captured your lips as he slowly pushed himself inside. With a gasp, you ended the kiss. Your body arched and squirmed, trying to find an outlet for the uncomfortable stretching your inner walls experienced. He was big. For you, anyway. You hadn’t had sex since your last relationship, and you didn’t want to think about how long ago that happened. Now buried to the hilt, he grinded his hips against yours.

“I’ll go slow.” He stated, his voice a little strained. The blonde rocked his hips. He pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in. He balanced himself on his forearms, head hung above you. Able to see his face clearer, you noted the deep red that stained his cheeks. You kissed them, and he responded by peppering your shoulder and neck with his affections. True to his word, he moved slowly. The disagreeable sensation didn’t subside, but pleasure lurked around the edges. Gradually, you grew used to the feeling. Pleasure began to override discomfort, and you rocked your body with his to push him deeper. Your hands wandered his heated back. A back that was more muscular than you thought just by looking. You loved feeling his lower body move with each thrust, so to keep feeling it, you wrapped your legs around his waist. The new position allowed him to naturally angle himself inside of you. The small, timed bursts of pleasure made you moan quietly. He mimicked your little noises between kisses that were now more tongue than anything else. Getting more comfortable with the situation, Prompto moved his lower half in small, drawn-out circles whenever he buried himself completely. His actions teased all those good spots inside you, and you wanted more of that nice, low current running just underneath your skin.

“Faster, baby.” You breathed into his ear. Without a second thought, he complied, and pistoned himself in and out at a more moderate pace. The heightened arousal caused you to tighten around him.

“Hmmh… Gods, you feel good.” He groaned. As if you needed to check, you looked between the two of you. The sight of his cock pumping into you filled you with warmth.   
Prompto kissed your forehead. “You were worth the wait.” He mumbled. He attempted to be sweet. And you recognized it, really. You thought it kind of awful of you to not have equally sweet words to return to him. Instead, your mind focused on the feeling of penetration into your body – into your world. Not so focused to ignore the strangled moans coming from the back of your boyfriend’s throat. You glanced at his expression of concentration. He tried to hide the fact that he enjoyed your body so much. Maybe you didn’t need words to be sweet? Maybe giving him what he wanted would be just as sincere as telling him? You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Don’t hold back.”

Prompto’s body froze momentarily in his hesitation. When he began again, he moved in a different pattern. Presumably one he was more accustomed to, and felt better to him. It felt good to you, too, of course; his pace went even quicker, you would even call it fast, but his movements had a fluidity to them that you thought irresistible. His dick inconsistently nailed that special spot inside you. You loved it anyway – the sensation of his organ moving inside, his wanton breaths in your ear and on your flesh, the marks he made with his mouth left scattered on your body, all of it. You wanted to relish in everything he had to offer. You inched a hand between you so your fingertips rubbed over your clit. This didn’t slip under the blonde’s radar. He took your hand in his, lacing his fingers with yours once he brought it up near your head.

“I wanna do it.” He said, his voice thick with arousal. The pad of his thumb replaced your fingers, and he rubbed your sensitive nub in unexpectedly quick circles. You writhed underneath him, new waves of pleasure coursed through your veins.

“Promptooo…” You moaned.

Suddenly, he stuffed himself in you completely, then stilled. The pleasuring of your clit made your stomach and pussy contract, squeezing him. You could feel his dick jump. “I’m getting there faster than I thought I would. Tell me when you’re close, all right?” He asked in a rush. His thumb now flicked over your little button in a relentless assault.

“Muhuh.”

He squeezed your hand tighter. You used what little strength you could muster to squeeze back. His forehead fell to rest in the crook of your neck, and the warm sheen of sweat that coated it dampened your skin. You started to separate from yourself at an exponential rate. Your hole involuntarily clenched around his shaft every so often. Almost there.

“’M close, babe.”

With those words, he began to thrust once more. But his body tensed, and his movements were jerky. You decided to let yourself go, too. Moaning louder, you gyrated your hips to ride out your orgasm. He still attempted to pleasure you, and the occasional hit to your g-spot, or swiping of the left side of your clit sent jolts of overstimulation through you. He cried your name on repeat until your free hand stopped his. He filled you up again, emptying the last of his seed into you.

He gathered you up into his arms. “You’re amazing.” He whispered before giving you a kiss. You laid together – him on top of you still – to catch your breath and your thoughts. You rubbed his back idly. His eyelashes ticked your shoulder as he blinked slowly. “I would never run away, or think you’re ugly based on the way you look. That kind of stuff doesn’t matter to me. I hope I proved that.”

You turned to peck his temple. “Yes. I feel a lot better about it now. Thank you, Prompto. I’m glad I finally took that step.”

You could feel the impression of a grin on your chest. He maneuvered himself out of you to lay next to you instead. Soreness screamed in your leg muscles as you forced them back into a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arm around your midsection to pull you close. Turning to play the little spoon, you reclined your back against his chest.

“We’ll do my favorite position next time.” He said once the two of you found comfort.

“When is ‘next time’?” You asked, turning your head to look at him with a playful smile.

He feigned a thoughtful expression. “Hmm… Tomorrow?” He looked to you for an answer.

Your reply was to blush, then hide your face in a nearby pillow. You looked forward to it.


End file.
